guiltycrownfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Tsutsugami
Gai Tsutsugami is the leader of the group "Funeral Parlor" (aka Undertaker). He has great physical strength and pilots the Jeet Kune Do. Personality He has a lot of charisma and is Shu's rival. He guides Shu who has the "Power Of Kings" and aims for a successful revolution. He also appears to be able to 'see' the Void that is inside of a person and is highly intelligent. He is a great strategist, able to create very complex plans that are able to predict people actions. He is manipulative as shown in episode 7, to get the Kuhouin group's support he manipulated GHQ to attack the ship, they were on. Then manipulated both Shu and Arisa to stop the missiles to show the Undertakers abilities. In episode 6, he reveals his arrogant, bold and cold personality is a front for the Undertakers. He takes the members deaths very seriously and thinks very little of himself, like Shu. But due to his manipulative nature, it is hard to question if it was the truth or a ploy to get Shu to join the Undertakers. Gai has stated his reason to fight is to find a woman (Later revealed to be Mana) and take her in his arms. Appearance Gai is a young man with long blonde hair and light blue eyes. He is commonly seen in the Undertaker's standard uniform and for disguise, he wears a suit. Plot Gai is seen showing up to fight the thugs who had attacked Shu and eventually scares them away. He comes up to Shu and asked him if he just abandoned Inori but before he could continue a huge explosion occurs. Someone then shouts out saying that the GHQ were attacking and they all head to the front lines. Gai asks Tsugumi how Ayase and the others were doing and she tells him that an enemy was coming at them from the left. After Ayase destroys it, Gai yells at Shu telling him to protect the Void Genome and runs off. Gai is later seen in shock at Shu's newly awakened power. After the battle, Gai orders Shu to take Inori and bring her to him in fifteen seconds. They soon arrive there and before Shu could speak, Gai gets a call from Ayase. She apologizes to him for failing her mission but blushes when Gai tells her he's glad she was alive. He returns his attention to Inori who just woke up and tells her he was disappointed in her, saying the Void Genome was for his use. He goes on to explain what Voids are and tells Shu that he's not allowed to stand and watch by the sidelines. Before Shu can protest, Gai grabs him by his shirt and tells him that he can either be selected out of this world or adapt to it and change. He recieves a call from Arugo, who tells him that the Anti Bodies have captured some people who were taking shelter in a building. Gai meets with the rest of Undertaker and forms a plan to rescue them. After the plan starts, he reveals his identity to the GHQ before Guin starts a countdown and says that if they don't surrnender he would die. However, Shu uses the Kaleidescope to reflect the lazers back onto Guin, killing him and some other GHQ members in the process. Later, Gai offers Shu to come and work for the Undertaker but is turned down. Sometime later, Gai reveals Undertaker to the rest of the world and states his goals. He later informs Shu of someone who goes by the codename Sugar that witnessed the previous events that happened. He states that the only way to make the person forget is to extract their Void. Gai disguises himself as Shu's lawyer when he got arrested by the GHQ, in order to save Kido. When the plan went sour, Gai changes the plan and it ends up prevailing. After the battle Gai finally persuades Shu to join the Undertaker and they set off. Gai reveals Shu to the Undertaker and orders Ayase to train him if she valued her life. He is later seen walking into a room with Inori and it is revealed that he has to take her blood two to three times each month, for an unknown reason. After, Gai sets the first part of his plan into action to take the Leukocyte, but this backfires when it attacks the area they were in. It kills all of Gai's teamates and Kyo so Gai decides to change the plan. While taking Inori's blood, Gai questions himself on why he was doing all of this, saying it took all he had just to keep up the 'leader' act. He is over-heard by Shu, and they get involved in a fist fight. Shu punches Gai to the face, knocking his chain off. He tries to reach for it but can't because of his injury. Shu picks it up for him and tells him that he'll help and Gai calls him an idiot. They carry out the plan to destroy the Leukocyte by using Kido's Void, before they are interupted by Daryl who wants revenge because Gai humiliated him. Gai defeats him quite easily even though Daryl was in his Endlave, which Shu is amazed about. Gai is revealed to have known that Shu had the 'pen' that Segai gave him, and uses it to let the Leukocyte target him. However, Shu shows up with a new Void which was given to him by the girl that resembles Inori but Gai refuses to tell Shu who the owner of the Void was. They succeed and Shu tells Gai that they were both accomplices and Shu helps Gai up. After some days Shibungi informs Gai that they are running out of supplies,although they had still some savings they have no route to transport new supplies,Gai apparently knows someone who will them help them.The next night Gai and Shu disguise themselves as Butler and attend a party on cruise ship to make a deal with the Head of the Kuhouin group(also known as Arisa's grandfather).Accidently Shu runs into Arisa who tries run away from her he tells Gai to take care of the rest Gai stops Arisa to chase after Shu,he tells her that she looks like his armadillo pet that he had when he was young, which makes Arisa furious she tries to slap Gai but he stops her by holding her hand.After Gai makes his proposal to Arisa's grandfather,Shu tells Gai that Tsugumi informed him about a attack on the ship from the anti-bodies,Shu asks him what they should do in order to save the passengers Gai tells him to meet him at the upper deck.Gai takes Arisa there and tells that he is about to cast a spell on her,she closes her eyes,when she opens them Shu draws out her void and they together successful defend the ship.Gai mentions to her that, she is actually very shy despite the tough image she gives out. Gai goes to stop Mana from coming back to life and from Lost Christmas to happen again, and Shu gets his memories back. He finds out that Gai was his bestfriend when they were young. :After helping Shu rescue Inori, Gai goes to free Mana's soul from the pod containing it. However, the crystals protecting the pod stab him. Close to death and and pinned to Mana's pod, Gai requests Shu to stab him through the heart at the same time, in order to break the pod free Mana's soul. He dies embracing Mana, finally reunited with his lost love. :A few weeks after the breakout, Shu and what remains of the Funeral Parlor still grieve for Gai. At the end : of 16, it is revealed that Haruka Ouma and Anti-bodies may have :ressurected Gai. Category:Main Characters Category:Male character Category:Undertaker Category:Characters Category:Deceased